


The Summoner's Fall

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [48]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beheading, Burning, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Guro, Large Insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: The summoner and her lover, Ophelia, are both captured by Surtr. Ophelia gets executed right away, while Kiran gets to become Surtr's cocksleeve.
Relationships: Ophelia/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 3





	The Summoner's Fall

Surtr headed straight for the dungeons of the Askrian castle, carrying his massive scythe with him. Walking down the corridor leading up to it, he could already hear wet slapping sounds as well as sobs and cries for mercy bouncing off the harsh, cold walls. His orders were clear - the summoner was to be detained but not killed, as it was something he wanted to do himself. Learning that the woman who was his enemy had taken a lover from among her slaves, he decided to extend that same treatment to her as well. He knew that torturing her in front of the summoner would do wonders to help him break the ex-ruler of Askr. But even if he asked his soldiers not to kill either of them, he was indifferent to letting them rape the two women - in fact, he decided that it would soften them up for his time with them. And so, crossing the final corner, he found the prison cells open - with his soldiers doing just that. The summoner was on her knees, her robes and the blue tunic she wore underneath them both in shreds. With them in that state, her unimpressive chest was uncovered - but she didn’t seem to be too bothered by that. She seemed much more upset about the cock plowing her asshole from behind - but wasn’t too unhappy about another one fucking her pussy from the front. The woman had gone on a sex spree before, testing the dicks of all the heroes she had summoned, so she had a lot of experience with taking cocks up her cunt. However, even if she had found some great fucktoys among them, none of them seemed to be capable of granting her emotional support she desired. Instead, she found it within Ophelia - the blonde-haired mage sitting in the cell opposite her, locked in the same state as Kiran was. Still, even if the men’s rough thrusts into her anus hurt, the summoner was still in a pretty good mental state.

Ophelia didn’t have the sexual expertise her lover had. All she had taken up her pussy before were the fingers and tongue of her lover - and once she finished her research on a spell to grant it, also a magical cock she could give and take away from Kiran whenever the black mage wanted. And the summoner was always gentle and loving with her, only going as rough with her as Ophelia felt comfortable with. That in no way could have prepared her for the painful, uncaring fucking the enemy soldiers were giving her. Her already revealing outfit had been ripped off her body just like Kiran’s, but the mage’s chest had received much more attention from her captors. Her pretty huge titties were constantly the subject of some rough groping by one or another soldier, their hands tugging harshly on her nipples or slapping her tits around. Both her pussy and ass were constantly given a harsh pounding by the men, and they also shoved their cocks into her face from time to time. All in all, her great body was now backfiring on her - because of it, her rape was far more degrading and painful that what the summoner had been put through. And yet, despite all that, Ophelia in no way had been affected by it - expect for the short spikes of pain in her womb that made her worried for the child she carried within.

Once they had been captured, both of them knew that this was coming. However, the soldiers didn’t come for them right away - and so the two lovers had been able to come up with ways to cope with it. If one of them was ever feeling really hurt, all it took was a single look at the other’s face, they just had to lock their eyes for a moment - and it was as if all the pain disappeared. Fortunately, from the spots they were in, they could see the other very well - and so, both Kiran and Ophelia were able to share loving looks and encourage each other to stay strong. Even if the situation was terrible, Ophelia just knew they would be able to make it through this together. After all, they were the legendary summoner of Askr and the chosen maiden of the stars! No one could hope to keep even one of them contained for too long - and together, they were unstoppable! With that in mind, Ophelia thought she would be able to last through anything - but she didn’t know yet that her resolve was yet to be tested in full.

Surtr’s flames and the sound of his heavy steps signalled the man’s arrival. Even if Kiran tried to share her beloved’s optimism, the woman knew well that their situation was looking grim. She hoped she’d never get to see the terrifying King of Muspell in person - knowing that if he did get close to her, her life would most likely end right there. And now, they were both at his mercy - and Kiran wasn’t one to believe in miracles. If her heroes were to help her out in this situation, they would have already done that… And now that Surtr had come to visit them in their cell, Kiran was really close to giving in to despair. It just all seemed so hopeless… However, as she thought that, she eyed Ophelia again. Despite the rough sex her blonde sweetheart was put through, she in no way had lost the stars in her eyes. And as Ophelia saw her look at her, she smiled back at her again - her grey eyes showing the depth of her love for the summoner. “I’m sorry, Ophelia…” Kiran thought to herself as she saw it - she really did not deserve someone like her. After all, she had failed as a commander - her forces had all surrender to the might of her opponents. In fact, being raped by the enemy soldiers seemed like a fitting punishment to her. But just for her! Ophelia didn’t do anything to deserve this, and she was having it much worse! She was so beautiful and so kind… the girl really did not deserve to suffer like this. Sighing unhappily, frustrated with their situation, Kiran closed her eyes so she could forget all of it - even if only for a moment. However, her eyes snapped open again after the guy fucking her ass slid his cock the deepest it got in yet - a fresh stab of pain going through her body as an untouched part of her anus had to stretch. And to her utter horror, in between her and Ophelia’s cells was standing the giant who could only be the king of Muspell. Seeing him so close to her, Kiran quickly found herself completely consumed by her terror - her body starting to shiver, making raping her more pleasant for the two men doing it. She lost control over her bladder, and a streak of yellow squirted from her urethra - covering the inner sides of her wide thighs with the hot, smelly liquid. Her legs were one part of her body Kiran felt she could be proud of - and now they were stained with her piss, bringing them down in her eyes. 

“LEAVE THEM.” Surtr cut straight to the point, ordering soldiers to cease the rape for now. His soldiers reluctantly obeyed, not too happy about having to give up fucking such important women - but they also knew that Surtr’s words were the law. “BRING THEM TOGETHER.” He ordered again, and the two prisoners were lead into a single cell - with Surtr walking into it as well. When the soldiers let go of them, Ophelia and Kiran immediately clung to one another. They joined in a powerful embrace, both of them knowing deep down that this was the last time they would be able to do it. “S-Sorry, Ophelia…” Kiran whispered into her ear as they hugged, and listening to that made Ophelia realize that her lover really had no plan to get them out of this. Then… They really were doomed? N-No! This couldn’t be the end to their story! They were to grow old together, and start a line that would rule this and all worlds for generations! They stayed locked in their embrace for as long as they could, only Surtr barking out an order to the men to separate them making them let go. They stood together, still holding hands and looking at the huge, frightening form of the evil king who was standing in front of them. Ophelia did her best to put a defiant look on her face, but Kiran had troubles even doing that - it took all she had in her to even keep standing still.

Surtr grinned as he looked at the two almost naked women in front of him. This pathetic worm was the summoner he had heard so much about? She was just another weakling! And weaklings deserved to be broken. Drawing his scythe, he saw that both their eyes were drawn to Sinmara’s blade as he let it rest against the ground. He quenched the flames around it, making it just an oversized weapon fit for a man of his size. That in no way made it any less terrifying. He lifted it again, and slowly directed the tip towards Kiran. The fear showing up in her dark eyes was so delicious! She was trembling at the very idea he was going to hurt her! He savored her fear for a bit longer - waiting for any other reaction to follow, unaware that the woman had already pissed herself in fear before. Then, with a small twist of his hand, he turned the tip of the scythe in Ophelia’s direction instead. To his surprise, the blonde girl was holding up much better against it - but her eyes still showed, just how scared she really was. He continued to move the weapon’s tip around in circles, slowly moving it closer and closer to their bodies - and enjoying the way Kiran’s shivers intensified, and Ophelia’s expression changing from a strong look to a weaker one, and then falling into a scared look just like the one Kiran carried from the start.

Eventually, the scythe was close enough to their bodies, that even if the flames were gone, both girls could still feel just how warm it was. They squeezed the other’s hand as hard as they could, desperately reminding the other that they were there together in the seconds that dragged on painfully long while they watched Surtr’s weapon. Until finally, it happened - Surtr pushed the weapon ahead enough that it touched one of their bodies. It reached the summoner’s body, the golden blade rubbing against the woman’s pussy for a moment, before he moved the tip against the patch of skin just over it. Up there, Kiran’s skin was covered by a pretty big bush of pubic hair - left there by the request of Ophelia, as the dark mage enjoyed the way it tickled her nose when she ate Kiran out. To give both girls a scare, Surtr lit a little flame at the scythe’s tip. It began to sear away at Kiran’s cunt, quickly burning through the patch of Kiran’s pubic hair. It didn’t really hurt, but it still made her feel really uncomfortable. The flames licked away at her pussy and her skin, but it seemed that Surtr was keeping them from hurting her. The smell of burnt hair filled the cell as all of her pubic hair was consumed by the flames, leaving the skin over her pussy pinkish because of the heat it was subjected to. Once the hair was gone in full, Surtr’s attention turned towards the sensitive flesh it covered. With some effort, he made his flames into a particular shape - and applied them to that already strained skin. The flames were made into the emblem of Muspell - and now they burned the very same mark into the skin over Kiran’s pussy. Having her skin be ravaged like that hurt a lot, the woman starting to squirm on her feet as it continued. Surtr let it go on for a few more moments, branding the woman as Muspell property. Once he gave up on that, a dark mark stained the flesh which was so pure and flawless just a moment before - causing Kiran’s pussy to ache, too. Satisfied with that, Surtr pulled his weapon back a bit - only to turn it on Ophelia instead.

If the girl was the summoner’s lover, then Kiran surely must have treasured her cunt. That just meant Surtr would have to take it away from her. Just like with the summoner, he ran the tip across her pussy lips. However, instead of having it cross them, he just drove it deep in. Ophelia screamed as the huge blade cut through the entrance to her pussy, her cunt walls cut apart by the golden weapon - but the pain of having her pussy ruined wasn’t the worst part of it. Sinmara passed through her cervix as if it wasn’t there, and sliced right into her swollen womb. Having it torn apart hurt, but what hurt more was the knowledge that the life which was growing within it had now been brutally cut short. As the weapon’s tip left the ruined remains of her uterus and pressed against the skin of her abdomen from the inside, a bulge appeared on the skin of her belly. Instead of a baby bump the mage had been hoping she’d soon grow, all she got was a weapon buried all the way up her cunt. She cried out in pain as that happened, tears starting to flow from her grey eyes. It took her this long to realize, but it wasn’t just the two of them that would die here… Their unborn child would be taken away from them first. And that knowledge finally made her mental walls break down, the mage breaking into a series of powerful sobs that were strong enough to shake her entire body. 

Listening to her pain-filled cries, Kiran squeezed her hand harder, trying to convey that she was there for her - turning away from Surtr to look at Ophelia. She ran her hand across Ophelia’s body just like she did before the battle - but this time, instead of the faint life she could feel within it, all she could sense within was Surtr’s blade. While it didn’t shatter her mentally like it did for Ophelia, she had too been looking forward to becoming a mother… And now Surtr took it away from them. Hatred swelled up deep within the summoner’s soul - but she also knew there was no way she could unleash it now. The Breidablik had been taken away from her right after she had been captured - so her only way to fight back was taken away from her. That, along with the pain her lover was in, left Kiran feeling completely useless and hollow.

“ATTEND TO HER!” Surtr delivered an order to Kiran. He expected that the summoner had done this many times in the past, and corrupting her memories of that like this seemed entertaining. And the flat-chested woman knew just what he was trying to do - and she refused to do his bidding. Right! There was something she could do now! She could just tell no to him! “...N-No.” Kiran hoped it would come out as more forceful as she turned on the spot to face Surtr again. Drawing a deeper breath, she spoke up. “I refuse! I will not do it!”  
Hearing this, Surtr raised one of his eyebrows. Good. It seemed that the woman still had some fight in her left. Holding on to his weapon with one hand, he lifted the other towards the woman. With a snap of his fingers, he caused flames to erupt around her right arm. They quickly began to devour her weak flesh, the earlier smell of burnt hair quickly turning into one of roasted meat too. The flames were hot enough to consume her body within moments, her burnt skin peeling off and allowing access to her flesh and bone. Kiran watched in horror as the flames started to reduce it to ash, the terrible pain of having her limb burnt alive taking its toll on her. The pain was so strong that it forced tears out of her eyes, both lovers ending up crying in their pain as the rest of Kiran’s arm withered away. In the end, all that remained of it were a few bones hanging limply at her side. But even that was too much for Surtr’s liking. With another snap of his fingers, he made the flames go even hotter - and even the bones began to melt, dripping into a puddle down by her feet. At this point, it hurt her so much that the girl began screaming - her mind blanking out because of the intense suffering. Despite the flames warmth, he kept them contained to just one of Kiran’s limbs, making sure that the rest of her body would stay intact for now. That let her suffer without any danger of dying too soon as her body began to trash because of all the pain having her arm be taken by the flames caused her. Ophelia cried too as she watched the woman she thought was so strong be reduced to a crying mess just after two gestures by their captor.

Finally, the flames went off - as nothing remained out of Kiran’s arm. The pain disappeared as quickly as it had appeared before - and that allowed Kiran’s thoughts to start making sense again. She felt so disgusted with herself for thinking of giving in to his demands… But she didn’t want to feel that kind of pain again. Because of that, she made her way towards Ophelia - just as Surtr asked her to. With her remaining arm, she reached for Ophelia’s boobs. Squeezing one of them, she tried to think this was just them having their fun in private. However, she just couldn’t get her heart into it - not with Surtr’s looming presence behind them. And so, she cried again while fondling her beloved’s tits. “Forgive me, Ophelia…” She whispered while leaning closer to her, pressing her face against Ophelia’s. “I-it’s alright…” Ophelia replied - the pain she was in making her unable to bring out her usual way of speaking. She was just hoping her lover wasn’t feeling too terrible about this… The mage sure was not going to blame her for this. Anyone would snap after being put through this… Kiran’s lips found her own now, and while Ophelia felt too weak to explain her feelings to Kiran now, she hoped she could still convey them with her kiss. Still, with how weak they both were, and how off putting their situation was now, neither of them could really put in any of the usual passion they shared into the kiss - measly mixing their lips together without doing anything else.

And yet, even if Kiran’s actions lacked the drive within them that Ophelia enjoyed so much back in their bedroom, to her surprise the mage could still feel some heat starting to appear in her abdomen. Was the summoner’s touch enough to get her aroused even in the state they were currently in? No… Her womb and vagina had both been sliced into pieces… There was no way she could be enjoying herself with them like that… Fear swelled within her as she realized, what was the source of it then. Surtr’s weapon was still buried deep within her snatch - and with his control over the flames… Ophelia shivered again as she remembered how much pain her lover had been in when her arm was taken away from her. The heat continued to grow, making it less and less comfortable for the girl. Kiran, however, didn’t seem to notice - still trying her best to make the best out of their makeout session and going from teasing one of her tits to the other. Ophelia felt it was very much welcome - there was at least a small beacon of good in what she knew would be her final moments.

“YOU. TAKE HER NOW.” Surtr delivered another order, this one directed at one of his soldiers. Tormenting her with rape while he proceeded to roast her lover’s insides was surely going to bring the summoner even more mental pain. However, his member was too massive to unleash on the woman for now - he intended to torture her some more before doing that. The soldier quickly obeyed, coming right for the summoner. Having waited long enough while watching Surtr torture both women, his tool was ready for another go - and he quickly slid into the summoner’s cunt, his hips ramming into Kiran’s piss-stained ones. The woman was bending over a bit to get her head lined up with Ophelia’s, so that allowed the soldier for easy access to her pussy - letting his quickly shove his dick deep up her cunt. And while Kiran wasn’t bothered by the vaginal rape before, once Surtr had branded her, her pussy was a constant source of pain. Feeling a cock rub against the inner parts of her vagina which were burnt too back then really hurt. Kiran squirmed as she felt that, her hips shaking. Still, she did not break off her work on Ophelia’s upper body - too afraid of what Surtr would do to her if she gave up on that. And so, the summoner proceeded to make out with her blonde lover, pain radiating from her pussy as she was taken from behind.

The heat in her stomach grew and grew - and eventually, Ophelia could feel her that insides were starting to roast. Now, she truly understood just why Kiran gave in to Surtr’s demands - it really really hurt! Her usual self would have compared it to the flames of seven hells all coming together inside her body - and she wouldn’t be too far off to say that. That man was really a demon. To put both her and her beloved through pain like this… No human could do something like this to others. And yet, roasting her guts wasn’t enough for Surtr. He turned the heat even more up, keeping it contained to the girl’s stomach. Now, just like with Kiran’s arm, her insides began to melt - turning into a fleshy soup that began to leak down the blade’s length, eventually leaving her body through the cut in her vagina. On the way out, it left burns on her pussy walls because of how hot it was. Even with her mouth blocked off by Kiran’s, her screams still made it past it - the girl voicing just how much it hurt. As Surtr kept the flames going, eventually Ophelia’s belly ended up completely hollowed out - what remained of their unborn child consumed too by the flames that took her cut-up womb. Although Surtr had a harder time telling that it happened, the bigger freedom in moving the weapon’s tip around tell him what he needed to know. And he took that as the sign to finally push the weapon forwards. The skin of her belly opened around the bulge the weapon had created earlier, with the flames quickly setting on to devour her skin. Surtr kept them just to her midsection, and so they only consumed the wrapping for the how empty part of her body. However, Surtr took caution not to burn through her spine yet. So once he pulled out and the flames disappeared, it turned out a lot of Ophelia’s body had survived this. Her body from the waist up was pretty much unscratched - and while her pussy was ruined by Surtr’s scythe, her legs from her hips down were still intact too. Two parts of her body were connected by her spine - now charred black because of the flames - with a large batch of empty space between the two. Her spine had troubles keeping her standing like that, but the girl was still able to do it. Somehow, she was able to find the strength within herself to keep standing strong against Surtr in her final moments.

Kiran could feel the flames as they finally burst free through Ophelia’s skin, as they began to tickle against her flat chest too. However, they did not really hurt her. That was taken care of by the man raping her pussy - and as if on cue, as Surtr pulled his weapon out, the guy came - spilling his seed into her snatch. He pulled his shaft out too, both women left with something dripping from their pussies. While for Kiran it was semen, Ophelia had her liquified insides leaving her body instead. “KISS” Surtr told them both as he began to approach them. Ophelia closed her eyes and moved her head towards Kiran’s - the summoner sealing their final kiss. Knowing just how important it was, Ophelia used her strength up to make it a kiss to remember - her tongue going into Kiran’s mouth and moving around it. She continued to do it until she felt Surtr’s giant hands touch her - one closing around exposed part of her spine and the other grabbing her by her neck. Next, in one strong tug, Ophelia found herself suddenly separated from the rest of her body. Her eyes snapped open, only to see the horror in Kiran’s eyes as she stared at something below her. Ophelia turned her gaze downwards too - just in time to see two disconnected halves of her body collapse to the ground. Weakness overtook her as she saw it - understanding that Surtr had ripped her head off from the rest of her body. Her spine was dangling down from the stump of her neck, wiggling around as the girl rapidly waned in Surtr’s grasp. Looking back up, Ophelia saw Kiran looking directly at her. With all she had, Ophelia channeled all her love into one final loving look at her - and she kept that loving expression as Kiran stretched out her hand towards her, cupping her disembodied head with her fingers. Surtr let her do that for just a moment - enough that she could start hoping she’d get to see her lover pass out. Then, precisely to hurt her the most, he threw the head away. As she died, Ophelia felt she was flying through the room. The final thought she registered was someone grabbing her head, and immediately pulling it onto their erection - her throat stretching around the head of a dick as she slipped away.

Kiran watched with regret and pain in her heart as the Muspell soldier began to fuck the throat of the girl she’d believed she’d be with forever. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes - and yet, the woman felt some newfound strength within her. Ophelia stayed strong until the very end, trying as she could to support her. Now, the summoner was determined not to give in - for doing so would be disrespect to her lover’s memory. Surtr very much liked that look in the woman’s grey eyes, defiance radiating clearly from them. It meant she was going to provide him with some more fun - and he was looking forward to the moment she’d finally break for good. Well, if she was this willing to go up against him, there was no point wasting any time waiting around. With a gesture of his hand, he summoned his flames again - and unleashed them on Kiran’s surviving left arm. They immediately began licking away at it. This time, however, Surtr kept them down compared to before - there was no rush in doing it now. Instead, both he and Kiran would get to experience in full as the summoner’s limb was slowly taken apart by the flames. Her skin lit up again, cracks starting to appear in it as the heat got to it. Her skin was turned into a dry shell, patches of it coming off before long. Without it, the flames started to rub against the naked muscles of her slim arm. With her right arm, Kiran didn’t really get to feel it too long - it was reduced to ash so quickly that the pain put her in shock. While the pain was really intense, it didn’t go on for too long. This time, however, she’d get to feel as each all the tissues and tendons making up for the muscles in her left arm were taken apart by the fire, one by one. Reduced to their very base elements, the flames feeding off whatever magical essence the woman still had and turning beautiful Askrian gold. However, as much as it hurt, Kiran was able to silently suffer through it. The pain really was excruciating… But she wouldn’t give in to it - not anymore. Surtr watched calmly as the pieces of charred meat began to fall off from her bones, falling to the ground. Kiran could feel her nerves in the burning arm die off, numbness spreading through it. She was no longer able to move it, and there was little else of it that remained other than the skeleton. 

Eventually, Surtr saw the last piece of the summoner’s arms disappear. Once that happened, he called the flames off. Then, he lifted Sinmara again - and delivered a powerful blow to the bone of her upper arm, shattering it with one strike. Shards of her bones spread around, some of them stabbing into her side, while the rest just showered the already dirty ground at her feet. What remained of her arm was separated from her shoulder through this, falling to the ground, and leaving only small pieces of bone on that side of her body - contrasting with the clean limb removal that had transpired on her right side. However, Kiran showed no signs of being moved by that. If anything, the woman stood even prouder than before - as if she was flaunting her armless torso and her flat chest at him and the soldiers that were there. Well, if this was the case… Surtr knew her legs deserved something different.

With another flick of his hand, the Ruler of Flame set both of Kiran’s legs on fire at once. The summoner usually wore baggy pants to conceal them, but without them, it was clear to see, just how much of a treat to the eye they were. Now, columns of flames erupted around both of them - this time, however, the flames seemed even more gentle than before. It was almost… pleasant to feel them tickle against her skin. Some of the flames wrapped around her fleshy thighs, and as they shifted she could feel them flicking against her pussy. After the harsh pain Surtr put her through with both of her arms, this was a surprise to Kiran. With the flames leaving their mark on her legs, her pale skin brightened up with a pleasant-looking flush. The piss that coated the inner sides of her legs evaporated too at that point. By then, Kiran still had no idea what was going on. But as the fat contained in her fat thighs began to simmer, her skin moving on to a golden brown while the flames continued to heat it up, the summoner got a clue as to what was happening to her. The smell of roasted meat, one that appeared for a moment around Ophelia’s body before being replaced by the foul smell of burnt flesh, now again began to spread through the air, giving her a further hint as to what was going on. Instead of having her flesh burn again, Surtr decided to heat it up to the point where it would be roasted.

Kiran managed to handle the pain it brought her firmly, her mind used to all the pain filling it at that point. Still, it wasn’t pleasant as she felt bubbles of fat breaking under her skin, her muscles going sore and then stopping responding as the heat killed all the nerves within them. Her legs went numb pretty quickly, saving her from having to keep feeling that for too long. However, as that happened, worry began to grow within Kiran’s heart again. Now, with all of her limbs disabled in some way, she truly felt helpless… And for some reason that terrified her even more than anything. Surtr let her legs sizzle for some more time, rivers of sweat and fat running down her legs, before he was decided it was enough. Somehow, Kiran was still standing - even if her legs were no longer responding to her, the muscles responsible for keeping her upright were still working. That allowed Surtr a perfect view at the summoner’s wonderful roasted thigh - as well as easy access to it. Picking his scythe up again, in one quick slice he cut through both the steaming hot flesh and the bone within it, slicing the woman’s leg off perfectly. She staggered on her remaining leg, about to fall over, but the King of Muspell followed up with a second slice - and her other leg was detached from her body too. The slices only hurt a little, the golden blade going through the line between what was now only tasty meat and the part of her body spared from the flames. Still, falling to the ground as a limbless torso wasn’t really pleasant - her rump hitting the ground with a wet sound, landing directly in all the excretion her body had given out through the torture. Surtr’s next action really surprised her. The man walked over to her, and picked one of her delightfully brown legs from the ground. Moving it towards his mouth, he placed her thigh right in front of it. Then, stretching it wide open, the man bit down hard into it - taking a huge chunk of the summoner’s thigh meat into his mouth. More fat squirted from the place he bit, but it was joined by some blood, too. To Kiran’s horror, Surtr continued to gnaw at the rest of that leg, stripping her bones out of most of the tasty flesh - and driving it deeply just how terrible her position was now, just how little her life meant. She was Muspell’s property, to be used as Surtr seemed fit - and now she was reduced to little more than cattle. As if in response to that thought, the brand over her pussy reminded her of its existence with a new stab of pain through her cunt. With how much her mind had deteriorated watching Surtr now, all her defiance was gone again - and so she let out a quiet outcry of pain in response to it.

Hearing it, Surtr knew he succeeded. Now, the summoner was ready for the final act. Setting his weapon down, Surtr directed his hands towards the codpiece at the front of his armor. Getting it off, her freed his giant, flame-enveloped cock. It towered over anything else in the room, making everyone feel small compared to the size of it. And Kiran knew exactly who was it for - her body shivering in fear as she imagined that… thing… going inside her. It was just too big! It would never fit! Her eyes briefly darted towards Ophelia’s corpse, hoping to see some kind of encouragement from her dead lover - only to see that with her pussy cut apart, the soldiers have settled for fucking the dark mage’s head and neck stump. For some reason, she could see that the body of the one currently fucking the neck stump flickered, some kind of purple leaving his body and flowing right into her. Before Kiran got the chance to think, what happened, she could feel powerful arms closing around her waist. Surtr picked her up from the ground - and turned her so that she was facing him. Struggling as much as she could, the summoner flailed in his grasp as he directed her towards his monumental erection. He grinned as he saw her face twist with fear, her struggles growing more and more intense as he continued to slowly bring her down. Finally, the tip of his cock rested between the stumps of her legs, pressed right against her entrance. He savored the sheer panic in her eyes for a few more moments, before pulling her onto the head of his cock with one strong jerk.

Immediately, the flesh between her cunt and her anus had ripped, her two fuckholes forced to join together as they were both penetrated by Surtr’s gigantic member. Her body continued downwards, easily ripping her womb apart as it continued into her abdomen. Just like her lover’s before, Kiran’s innards were about to be ruined. She began to scream loudly as the cock ventured past her hips, dislocating her pelvis and making her back bend in a painful way in Surtr’s hands. Then, the contents of her abdominal cavity began to be turned into a bloody paste, mashed between Surtr’s cock and the skin of her belly. A huge, obscene bulge appeared in her stomach as Surtr continued to drag her up and down on his cock, hammering his erection into her ruined stomach. A new wave of tears began to leak from her eyes, eyes that were now bulging because of how much everything hurt. This pain was so much worse than anything he put her through before! But mentally, the woman suffered too. It worked off what Surtr did before that - all she really was now was a toy for him to fuck. And if her body broke during this… As horrible as Kiran felt to admit it, she still agreed it was because she deserved to be broken. Despite that, she continued to scream - giving a voice to just how terrible it felt to have her insides crushed like that.

Eventually, nothing remained within her belly - except for Surtr’s dick and a bloody paste that was once her organs. It offered no resistance to him now - the skin of her stomach clinging to his cock, and moving together while the bloody contents of her stomach poured free down his cock and out of the single giant hole between her legs. Noticing that, Surtr decided to move on to the upper parts of her body. Ripping through her midriff with one quick thrust, his cock broke into her ribcage. Her ribs all snapped as they were forced to extend to make room for it - but her organs had nowhere to go. Her already broken heart was smashed against her shattered ribs, squeezing through the holes between them as just strips of cardiac meat. Her lungs followed the same fate too, ground into mincemeat as Surtr proceeded to ran his cock into her upper body over and over again. However, it didn’t just stay there. Surtr’s dick was now high enough to force that bloody mash up her esophagus, making the woman throw up, coughing out her ruined lungs. Her flat chest was distended from the inside so that Surtr’s cock could fit inside it, but now it other side received a coat of bloody meat. And yet, to Kiran’s horror, she was still alive - and more than that, she could still feel every part of her body as they were screaming out in pain. Why couldn’t she die? Her heart was gone now! New anguish appeared on her face… Death should claim her already, and free her from all this pain, why hadn’t it already?

The sensual, seductive voice coming from the soldier’s direction provided her with an explanation: “Oh, did you thought you would die, o summoner? Worry not, my magic will keep you alive so you can feel just what Lord Surtr is doing to you.” Surtr turned her around, her insides wrapping around his dick as she rotated. He let her get a glimpse at the person speaking - it was Loki, the busty illusionist who served Surtr. Kiran barely recognized her, unable to really think straight. But… wasn’t Loki a woman? How was she… -even with no insides, Kiran could still feel something twisting in her stomach as she thought it - fucking Ophelia’s head?  
“I thought you’d appreciate this, your highness. Now, we can enjoy her struggles for so much longer! Isn’t it amazing, my king?” Loki boasted about her magic while hammering her magical cock all the way into Ophelia’s mouth, the tip of it coming from between her lips as the overly busty woman made sure her purple eyes caught Kiran’s grey ones - smiling smugly and sadistically at her. Aaaaw, her eyes bulged so nicely! Even if her screams were gone, unable to go on without lungs, her mouth was still open - with fresh servings of bloody mesh escaping them each time Surtr pulled her down his shaft. And once she heard her, the summoner’s struggles seemed to have reawakened - the limbless woman squirming around Surtr’s erection once more.

Loki’s words hurt and terrified Kiran even more. N-no death? Was she to stay like this forever? That dealt another strong blow to her already weakened mental strength. Despite that, the woman was still there as Surtr reached a climax - sending molten hot semen directly into her body. His spunk had the consistency and temperature of lava, and he unloaded enough of it to flood her entire torso. It was overflowing, leaking both through her open mouth and through the hole between her legs stumps, but the rest of it filled all of her torso. It enveloped everything that was still contained within her skin, mixing with all the bloody remains and bones that still were inside her. Having each part of her body seem like it was coming apart hurt so much that Kiran’s mind had finally snapped. Her eyes rolled to the back to her head, bulging even harder than before. Her tongue, burnt with the lava, hung free from between her open lips as the woman went limp in Surtr’s grasp. Sensing that, Surtr slowly lifted her off his dick. As he removed the plug of his cock from her connected ass and pussy, the lava was able to start pouring out of her unobstructed. And so, her body was emptied, Surtr’s semen taking all that remained inside it as it left her body. Now, Kiran’s torso was nothing more than a sack made out of skin and some meat. Still, she was still functional as an onahole for Surtr’s oversized dick. 

For the next few days, Surtr would use the summoner’s body whenever there were signs that her mind was starting to piece itself back together. Loki’s magic kept her alive, but the same could not be said for her sanity. Each time, it took Kiran longer and longer to recover from that - and the moments where her mind did work were filled with her wishing for the relief that would come with death. However, each time it didn’t come - instead, she was just filled with Surtr’s cock once more. The fucking didn’t hurt her too much, with it coming down to just Surtr squeezing her body around his cock and jerking off with her. As there were no organs left within her, all that could hurt was the shell out of skin. However, Loki’s magic that was keeping it from breaking also dulled the pain that could come from these - bringing it to a manageable level. However, Surtr’s climaxes never failed to wreck her mentally. His semen was always burning hot, and each time more and more of it began to shoot up her throat - the flaming hot liquid burning the insides of her throat and mouth each time. That was enough to make her snap again each time, the woman’s mind falling apart each time without a fail. At some point, Surtr decided that the wait was getting too annoying - deciding the next time Kiran would come back, he’d finish her off for good.

And so, once Kiran’s consciousness returned to her, she found her grey eyes adjusting to the illuminated main hall of what used to be her castle. Gathered there were the most of her heroes - Surtr ordered them to come there so they could all see for themselves, what had become of the woman who used to be their ruler. She had been reduced to just a limbless torso and a head, with the torso hollowed out and with a massive hole in place of what had been her pussy and her ass. The stretched-out skin over her cunt covered the mark of Muspell, showing to all that she had been turned into Surtr’s property. And now, it would be the time to demonstrate it. As Surtr saw that she was awake, he picked her up and moved her towards his cock. She was used to being penetrated by him, so feeling him fill the empty shell of her body didn’t hurt. That Surtr was doing this in public would have humiliated the woman, but she was long beyond the point of caring about her dignity. He squeezed her around his cock like usual, and like usual she could just passively wait for him to be done with it. Her eyes scoured the hall as she did that. Some heroes were shocked to see it, and others seemed very happy to see her like that, but most of them weren’t too moved by the sight - it was just another execution like many others they had witnessed, most of these coming from the woman’s orders. It only made sense that she’d die there too. In the front rows, Kiran spotted Veronica. The Emblian princess was watching her with her eyes wide at first, but then that surprise turned to satisfaction - the princess deciding that letting Surtr handle the woman really was the better choice. Near the white-haired girl, the summoner also noticed Loki. The sorceress was sitting with one hand buried under her dress, obviously working on getting herself off. Despite that, her other hand was at the ready - and once Kiran began to sense that Surtr’s climax was coming, Loki sensed it too. Her hand reacted to that, sending another spike of purple towards the limbless woman. Her magic worked to remove the spell she put on Kiran before - taking away what was keeping Kiran alive and letting her body hold together around Surtr’s cock.

Kiran only had a few instants to realize, what Loki’s new magic did. As if on cue, following up Loki’s spell, Surtr came. And this time, there was nothing keeping her head stuck to the rest of her body. The force with which his cock was shooting semen up her throat was enough to pull her her away from the rest of her torso - tearing away in just a moment. Kiran’s head shot through the air, flying above the gathered heroes while droplets of the lava-like semen began to burn her head from the inside. However, these weren’t enough to do any significant damage to it. The flesh condom of her torso fared much worse - with no magic preventing Surtr’s spunk from melting it, the whole thing began to come apart. When her head was finally caught by one of the heroes, the remainder of the summoner’s body was already halfway to being just a puddle on the floor. Kiran, for one, welcomed what just happened - happily slipping into the embrace of death that meant her pain was finally over. “Ophelia… I’m coming to you…” Just before that, she felt a cock slipping up her seared throat - life leaving Kiran with her head in the same state as her lover when she died.

Surtr let all of Kiran’s body melt away, then tucked his giant cock back under his codpiece. He was fine with letting the heroes have a go at using Kiran’s head - he had no further interest in it. However, the same couldn’t be said for Loki. The purple-haired woman lurked in the room for some more time, making sure she managed to snatch it away before leaving the hall as well.


End file.
